Dias de enero
by myskymyheart
Summary: por que es en enero que todo comienza y por que es en enero que la vida me sonrie


**Disclaimer: bleach no me pertenece, ni la canción día de enero de shakira**

**Hecho a petición de una gran amiga, la cual adora esta canción, debido a su cumple que cae en enero XD, me pase de días pero no de mes...**

****

"_Te conocí un día de enero_

_Con la luna en mi nariz_

_Y como vi que eras sincero _

_En tus ojos me perdí"_

Fue exactamente a comienzos de enero que mi hermano desapareció, fue en un día de enero que descubrí lo que ocultaba, fue en enero que me llamó loca, fue en enero que gracias a la rabia y el dolor patee tan fuerte una pelota que la envié a la calle, y fue gracias a esa pelota que te pude conocer, cuando te mire a los ojos vi la sinceridad que por mucho tiempo no veía en nadie mas

"_Que torpe distracción_

_Que dulce sensación"_

Fue algo torpe de mi parte dejar que alguien de secundaria me hiciese tropezar y caer de bruces, pero por alguna razón en el momento en que me preguntaste que si estaba herida, miles de bombas explotaron en mi estomago, es agradable saber que alguien se preocupa por ti; fue algo torpe e impulsivo tratar de atacar a un hollow, para esos momentos no es que lo considerase así, pero era al mismo tiempo agradable el saber que me ayudabas si veías que corría algún peligro. Fue algo tonto tratar de salvar a alguien y terminar corriendo un peligro, pero soy obstinada lo único que deseaba era que aquel niño viese la nieve y que la abuela haru no corriese peligro, y fue dulce saber que a pesar de todo nos salvaste a los tres, y que después de todo no eras un frió cubo de hielo

"_y ahora que andamos por el mundo_

_Como eneas y benitin_

_Yo te encontré varios rasguños_

_Que te hicieron por ahí"_

Con el tiempo conocí mucho sobre ti, sabia que te gustaba y que no, que te hacia enojar, y las pocas cosas que te hacían feliz, siempre me reclamabas el seguirte a todas partes, pero no hacías nada para apartarme, poco a poco pude darme cuenta que era lo que te dolía, que era lo que te perturbaba, y créeme haría cualquier cosa para que sonrieses

_Pero mi loco amor_

_Es tu mejor doctor" _

Describir a esa niña es enloquecerse antes de llegar a algo en concreto, no esperaba conocer a una persona como ella, con el tiempo conoció absolutamente todo de mi, y con ella conocí la locura, por que es de locos el hecho de por simple diversión aventarse por un semi barranco a revolverse en las hojas, es de locos untarle el cabello a un capitán con laca de colores mientras duerme, lo cual solo fue hecho en alguna de las borracheras de mi teniente, es también de alguien no cuerdo restregarle a otra persona un helado en la cara, para después salir corriendo llamándolo amargado, es de una persona con poca cordura pegarte un puntapié en la canilla y llamarte imbecil solo por no haber asistido a alguna practica de fútbol, pero con todas esas locuras y esos momentos ya no dolían las heridas del alma como antes, a su lado ya no era doloroso.

"_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo_

_Voy a dejarte como nuevo_

¿Qué no se supone que las enfermeras curan heridas?, si era así entonces yo me encargaría de sanarlas todas después de todo las heridas del alma también cuentan como heridas ¿cierto?, y después de todo con el viejo aprendí a ser enfermera, además tu no merecías sufrir, todos merecemos ser felices, nadie es culpable de nada, en definitiva yo lo voy a ayudar

"_Y todo va a pasar_

_Pronto veras el sol brillar"_

En aquel momento después de muchas batallas y guerras por fin volvía a verla, aquella muchachita que daba un giro de 360º a mi diario vivir, al parecer estaba enterada de todo, en el momento en que me abrazo, me llamo idiota, y me abofeteo para luego retomo el abrazo sentí la calidez que en años no había sentido.

"_Tu mas que nadie_

_Mereces ser feliz"_

- Me lo merezco, debí haber sabido protegerla, era mi responsabilidad y falle- al oír decir aquello me recordó a mi hermano, que todos tenían que hacerse los mártires

- ¡basta!, deja de ser tan idiota- le golpee tan fuerte como pude- si esta bien, momo salio lastimada, pero hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance, deja ya de perturbarte, lo importante es que esta viva ¿no?, estamos en guerra, es claro que alguien saldrá lastimado, antes es que lo hiciste muy bien, cuando tomas una decisión sabes los pro y los contra, ella puede defenderse, y lo hace muy bien, no acarrees todo el peso, se recuperara, eso es lo que importa-

- no lo entenderías- baje la mirada, ¿Qué si no lo entendía?, claro que lo hacia, lo único que en realidad quería que entendiera era que a pesar de los problemas o las dificultades lo que en realidad importaba era como las afrontábamos y no dejarnos tumbar por ellas, si no luchar por nuestra felicidad y de quienes nos rodean, era el quien no lo entendía

-Tienes razón, jamás lo entendería, jamás entendería a una persona que se deja vencer ante cualquier problema, que en lo único que piensa es en que hizo mal, y que no ve que otros también han sufrido igual o peor que el, tiene razón jamás entendería a una persona como usted- me puse de pie- solo una cosa para mi usted merece ser feliz- me retire, y desee por lo menos no verlo en milenios

"_ya vas a ver _

_Como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver _

_Como va_

_La misma vida_

_Decantar la sal_

_Que sobra en el mar"_

Después de una de las primeras peleas en serio que tuve con ella me sentí realmente mal, y me merecía aquel idiota; no sabia todo lo que ella había tenido que pasar, y no entendí que en ese momento ella solo quiso darme ánimos, ahora el gran problema era como arreglar el daño, la decidí buscar por todos los lugares en los que podría estar, pero en ninguno la encontré, la busque en el parque donde alguna vez la vi entrenar con sus compañeros y ahí estaba, su aspecto me hizo cuestionarme sobre si ir o no, o si saldría ileso al bajar, se veía realmente enojada, pateaba el balón con fuerza, al final lo golpeo con tal fuerza y magnitud que reboto hacia donde estaba lo alcance a tomar, esperaba a que se volteara

- Genial, ahora tendré que escalar a buscarlo- el sarcasmo era clásico de ella, supongo que debería escalar, después de todo fue ella quien lo tiró

Pude ver como con la agilidad de un gato escalo aquel muro, cuando casi llegaba al final la vi resbalar, antes de que se cayera la tome de la mano

-Graci…, que carajos haces aquí-

- linda manera de agradecer por no haberte dejado caer-

- hasta donde se, no le pedí ayuda, así que suélteme-

- si te llegase a soltar caerías sin remedio y te golpearías, si no es que te fracturas-

- me da igual, suélteme le dije-

- deja de atercar kurosaki- la subí a pesar de sus gritos y amenazas

- so-solo dame el balón y dime que quieres-

- tenias razón- dije en un susurro

- ¿Qué?, perdona no escuche-

- ¡que tenias razón!- sus ojos se abrieron como platos- en todo, pero entiende que me responsabilidad es cuidar de momo

- Entiendo, pero ella también se puede cuidar, ya esta bien, camina juguemos un partido- bajamos de aquel lugar

"_Y aunque yo he sido un extranjero_

_Hasta en tu propio país_

_Si yo te digo como dices tú _

_Aun dices que decís_

_Y lloras de emoción_

_Oyendo un bandoneón"_

La primera vez que llegue al seritei, estaba completamente perdida, no sabia para donde ir o que hacer, simplemente me indicaron que debía ir a oficina de yamamoto-soutaicho, estaba completamente perdida, todos hablaban en japonés antiguo, era pocos los términos que conocía, y todas las paredes eran iguales, un tipo con parche en el ojo me persiguió diciendo que debía ser tan buena como ichi-nii, cuando encontré a rangiku, casi empecé a llorar, pero se fue tan rápido como llego, la seguí esperando encontrar tu escuadrón pero lo que encontré fue un lugar llenó de borrachos y ella en estado parecido, seguí corriendo buscando algún lugar conocido, pero todo era exactamente igual.

- ¡A quien le llamas enano, kurosaki!- di gracias por que te molestase que te llamaran enano, y corrí en dirección hacia el grito

Efectivamente un 10 estaba en la puerta, corrí hacia la oficina principal y solo le atine a abrazarte

"_y aunque parezcas despistado_

_Con ese caminar pausado_

_Conozco la razón _

_Que hace doler tu corazón_

_Por eso quise_

_Hacerte esta canción"_

Al final fui nombrada capitana igual que mi hermano, era poco lo que nos veíamos, ya nada era lo mismo, te extrañaba y en verdad sabia que me necesitabas, lo sabia por que hacia algunos días se tuvo que enfrentar una contienda contra menos en el mundo humano, todos salimos lastimados, y con decir todos también hinamori, por ende debías de estar destrozado, no podía permitirme seguir así sin hacer nada por ti, así que salí de mi escuadrón y fui directo al tuyo,

- Perdón, ¿se puede?- toque

-Adelante- fue la escueta respuesta que recibí, abrí la puerta y vi lo que esperaba, estabas sumergido en papeleo, y con el ceño fruncido

- Déjale el ceño fruncido a ichi-nii, no te queda muy bien-

- ¿A que vienes?-

- ¿Cómo esta momo?-

- Está mejor, esta interna en el cuarto escuadrón aún tiene que guardar reposo, las heridas no se han cerrado del todo-

- Eso es bueno ¿no?-

-Supongo-

- Camina, vamos a visitarla, le agradara verte- por alguna razón quería que ella estuviese bien, pero a la vez dolía, y no entendía el por que

- Fui en la mañana-

- Se que estas mal, pero piensa que solo fueron leves heridas, y que ella cada vez es más fuerte, además piensa que ella tiene todo nuestro apoyo- trate de animarlo

-tienes razón- te pusiste de pie, y pasaste a mi lado- gracias, pasare por tu oficina en algún momento-

- De nada, y tranquilo, veras como todo mejorara- me alegraba que estuviera bien, pero me dolía el hecho de haber cometido mi peor error, me había enamorado como tonta

- Eso espero- revolví tus cabellos intentando molestarte

-Deja eso, sabes que me molesta- le golpee un poco fuerte en la cabeza, lo llame aguafiestas, y me marche del lugar.

"_Ya vas a ver _

_Como van sanando_

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver _

_Como va_

_La misma vida_

_Decantar la sal_

_Que sobra en el mar"_

Dicen que el amor se acaba con el tiempo, esperaba que eso me pasase, pero nunca llegó ese momento, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, no he podido superar el sentimiento que descubrí hacia ya tiempo, pero no podía hacerte una herida más contándotelo, yo era la encargada de sanar no de lastimar,

- ¿Se puede?- y así era todos los días, te visitaba, hablábamos y me marchaba

- Adelante-

- ¿papeleo?-

- No, claro que no, es origami-

- Hey, el sarcasmo déjamelo a mi, a propósito ¿y rangiku?-

- Emborrachándose, algo obvio en ella-

- Creí que te estaba molestando-

- ¿Por qué debería?-

- Soy distraída pero no tonta, me di cuenta hace rato que te gusta alguien, no soy ichigo para no darme cuenta que alguien esta enamorado- me había dado cuenta por que te conocía, no era que se te notase a los cuatro vientos- Anda dime quien es, te puedo ayudar- mis propias palabras me destrozaban pero quería verte feliz

- ¿Qué locuras tienes en esa cabeza?- tenia marcado un tic en la ceja

- A quien le llamas loca, e-n-a-n-o-

- Pues a… mejor olvídalo-

- No, nada de olvídalo, me llamaste loca-

- no te llame loca te dije que, que clase de locuras tenias en la cabeza-

- Es lo mismo- para ese momento tenia las manos en su escritorio, y no me había percatado de la cercanía de nuestros rostros

- No lo es- se acerco más

- Si lo es, me llamaste loca y…- iba a refutar cuando me percate de la cercanía, y poco tiempo después lo que sentí fue en beso, se sentía muy bien, fue como cuando nos conocimos miles de bombas volvían a explotar pero esta vez con más fuerza, nos separamos a falta de aire lo único que atine a decir fue- Te dije que no eran locuras- sonreíste con algo de orgullo- ¿Quién sabe?- retomamos el beso pero

- Taicho, he llega…- tenia que ser ella Rangiku matsumoto, la mujer mas chismosa de toda la sociedad de almas quien nos vea, nos separamos con brusquedad

- Jo, taicho, ¡AL FIN!, ya se había demorado, yo ya me estaba preocupando-vi como una vena se hinchaba en tu frente y empezabas a tener el clásico tic en la ceja, en cualquier momento estallarías

- Matsumoto… No deberías estar haciendo papeleo-

- Taicho, pero estamos a comienzos de enero y es bueno tomas vacaciones- De nuevo estábamos en enero, fue en un día de enero que nos conocimos, es en un día de enero que decidimos formar una nueva historia

**.0000000000….00.0.0…..0…...0….0**

**Justo a tiempo, al menos en cuestión de mes, me pase algunos días, lo siento, espero que guste, y lo más importante que le guste tanto a mi amiga que no me cuelgue, si sigo viva nos leemos en otra historia, no olviden comentar chaoo. **


End file.
